


We Intertwined.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Series: Masquermaids [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But HERE nothing bad will ever happen to them, Humanstuck, I mean they totally will have picnics, Mermaidstuck, Nonbinary Character, Other, Technically this isn't completely in Masquermaids canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: The picnic was perfect, they felt like this was right where they both belonged, in this beautiful picture of scenery. It was a shame one couldn't forever live in a moment like a painting, but they could certainly repeat it as many times as they wanted to make it feel like such.





	We Intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little thing for Masquermaids that's not a part of the main story since I still can't be half-assed to write chapter 2 for it. I mean I got a bit written for it, but I can't write anything for it just yet, so, here!

It was a warm summers afternoon, not scorching hot like it normally is in the middle of January, it's one of those rare days where it's 24 degrees with a few clouds in the sky. It was beautiful and calming, like something straight out of a Legend of Zelda game with how calming the world was, Eridan just wanted to run across the grassy hills, he wanted to drop everything and roll down the hills like he was a child, it just looked so perfect to do something like that!- except, the basket and blanket he was carrying wasn't just to have a nice day out to read. He'd made a promise to Gamzee that they could have a picnic together. Truth be told you were honestly incredibly confused by Gamzee's chosen location because they lived in the ocean but the location where there was a river was a freshwater river, it made no sense, and yet, if Gamzee said that they could survive in the water then who was he to say that they couldn't?

Upon arriving on the requested location he could see why Gamzee chose the location that they did. It was several kilometres outside of the town where it was and it was far from the ocean, but it was certain that they would be alone, but the landscape Eridan saw in front of him was amazing. Luscious green grass on the rolling hills poured all around him with a river that came from further east and rolled down the hills towards the ocean. He sat down near the river where there was a small rock that was mostly smooth. He put the basket on the rock, watching it closely to make sure the basket wouldn't slip off. Fortunately there was enough grip to keep it in its place. He grabbed the red and white checkered blanket, throwing it over the patch of grass that wasn't wet from the riverbank that was smoothly running past. He laid down on the blanket with a sigh and looked up into the sky, running his hand through his strawberry blond hair. The clouds dabbled the sky with a few spots while the deep bright yet soft blue stretched on endlessly, the sun beaming down on Eridan, reflecting off of him. Surely a small nap before Gamzee showed up wouldn't hurt him, now would it?

Fingers were running through his hair were the first thing Eridan had noticed when he'd woken up. The second thing that he noticed was that said fingers were wet. He frowned from under his arm that was tossed across his eyes to protect them from the sun and grumbled which was returned with by a small laugh. That caught Eridan's attention properly. He moved his arm off of his face, ignoring how warm his arm was and the likelihood that that arm was going to be a lot more tanned than the other arm now. Sitting up Eridan stretched his arms above his head, causing several pops down his spine. He sighed softly before turning around, face to face with the face with brilliant, deep purple eyes of the mer that he was meant to meet. They had the largest grin on their spotted face, showing off their large, shark-like teeth. It was always quite surreal to think someone so carefree and kind would have sharp teeth just made to kill. Eridan pushed the thought out of his head quickly and returned the smile. "Did I keep you w-waitin' too long?" Eridan asked, Gamzee shook their head no, their hair soggy with water sprayed small droplets of freshwater around.  
"Nah man, if anything I should be the motherfucker apologizing to you, dad was all 'where are you going Gamzee' and shit, but it wasn't much an issue." They said with a shrug, moving to pull themselves up on the riverbank as Eridan turned to grab the picnic basket.  
"Don't w-worry too much about it Gamzee, all that matters is that w-we're both here now-w." Despite him not looking completely at Gamzee, he'd caught the fin flicks the other made and they were nothing short of adorable in Eridan's eyes.

He pulled out several small plastic plates, placing one in front of Gamzee and one in front of himself, then put the rest to the side. He took out another larger plate and put it on the blanket between himself and Gamzee, taking off the tin foil he revealed several perfectly prepared sandwiches, the frilly lettuce sticking out between the finely cut bread, pieces of bacon having melted some of the cheese within the sandwiches. He reached into the basket again, taking out bottles of Pepsi, Fanta, and Sprite. Gamzee tilted their head at the drinks. "Yeah, sorry Gam', I hawen't been able to find any Faygo here just yet, yer gonna hawe to w-wait a little longer for that." Eridan said, only to get sprayed with a little more water when Gamzee shook their head with a joyous grin.  
"Don't worry for it none, I'm all kinds of appreciative that you went and got all this, makes me feel kind of ungrateful because I couldn't get to bringing nothing."  
"No, Gam' it's really no problem. I'm glad you managed to get here in one piece." Eridan said, taking out a plastic container from the basket containing several cupcakes in it. The cupcakes all had deep blue icing on it with strands of green in it, along with little sugar-fish that the blond had gotten from the cake shop near his home. "I'm glad you think they look good Gam', but cupcakes are for last." He said, causing the mer to whine loudly which gave Eridan another reason for him to laugh. He grabbed himself one of the sandwich halves and gave Gamzee the other and took a bite of his sandwich. He put the rest of the sandwich down and grabbed two plastic cups out, one for each of them. "W-which drink do you w-want Gam'?" He asked, looking over at the mer who was partially too busy with look opening and looking at the contents of their sandwich rather than answering Eridan's question, he cleared his throat, getting the mer's attention this time. "I asked w-which you w-wanted to try first." 

The picnic was wonderful. Gamzee enjoyed it all, as did Eridan. They spoke about their societies and both of their expectations; Gamzee was expected to become a respectful leader, to marry some other royal to continue the Makara legacy while their older brother Kurloz just got their castle and land from inheritance. Eridan was expected to be the responsible and mature, despite being the younger brother. He was the one getting his father's fishing business while his older brother got to do jack-fucking-shit and play his stupid guitar and play songs like Wonderwall. It was stupid. The two knew both their situations were stupid and laughed about it. The sun was still up, it was barely seven o'clock in the evening and the sun was still up like it was the middle of the afternoon, Eridan decided it was time for himself to take a dip and the two swam around the water, laughing to each other about how different they were, and yet how similar. Eridan felt great with Gamzee, they made him feel like he could be something other than harsh and grumpy, and Gamzee enjoyed the company of someone who liked hanging out with them like this. The two agreed that this would become a weekly thing between no one but the two of them. Eridan would bring different food and drinks for Gamzee to try, and Gamzee could take a book from his world and let Eridan read it. They were infamous for loosing books, but no one would refuse royalty, and they would return it anyway.

The sun had eventually set across the horizon and down across the bay. The previously bright blue sky was filled with warm hues of pink, yellow, orange and shades of green as the sun set slowly down the hills. Eridan had his legs in the water with Gamzee's head in his lap, their arms wrapped around his middle and chirring a mermaid's song to him. This could all be a dream, it was all far too good for it to be true, looking down at the contented mer in his lap he knew it couldn't be anything but. His hand ran through Gamzee's hair, smiling at them until Gamzee looked up at him. They looked each other in the eyes for a good while before Eridan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gamzee's lips then pulled away. Gamzee blinked up at Eridan before grinning widely and nuzzled Eridan's middle and Eridan hugged them back happily, patting their back softly.

The picnic was perfect, they felt like this was right where they both belonged, in this beautiful picture of scenery. It was a shame one couldn't forever live in a moment like a painting, but they could certainly repeat it as many times as they wanted to make it feel like such.


End file.
